ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Build History
Below you will find a list of the Build History and Associated Patch Notes for each build. January 31 2020 Build 1.101 "More Card Stuff" * (ENDGAME SPOILERS STILL IN EFFECT OF COURSE) * Buffed a few card bonuses either slightly or moderately - this applies to all FUTURE cards made. * Added more card upgrades - Better Tagging, which improves the effect that tagging gives, and Recycle bonuses for yeeting cards - yeeted cards can advance the card/chonker spawn timer or even award mayo progress! * Added tooltips when casting or yeeting a card, telling you what the heck happened! * You can now set your custom pow/bar/cap purchases to 0, if you want. * Fixed some bugs, most notable of which was the chonker spawn timer not using the card speed effect. Whoopsie-doodle. * Oh, and a bug on Kongregate where the new pack gave the AP value instead of the actual heart for the wrong reasons. * Added some new bugs, probably. * Added more Flavour Text in the Bestiary, woo! January 24 2020 Build 1.100 "FART OF THE CARDS" *(BIG LATEGAME SPOILERS INCOMING!) *Added the Cards feature to the Game! Unlocked by defeating The Exile, you will be able to gather and cast a variety of goofy looking cards and boost all your stats even higher! It's like this is an idle game or something. *Added 6 new resources: Angry Mayo, Sad Mayo, Moldy Mayo, Ayy Lmayo, Cinco De Mayo, and Pretty Mayo! Cards will use these different types of mayo to Cast and thus obtain their stat bonuses! *Added 50+ NEW Perks, 50+ NEW Quirks, and 50+ NEW Wishes, spanning late Evil=>Sadistic! This is precisely one metric butt-ton of upgrades. *Added 7 new fruits. One is Fruit of Quirks, which grants QP. You can unlock this around early Evil. The other 6 are fruits that help generate each of the new Mayo resources! *Added another 16-ish new portraits to the ITOPOD. Most of them are dinosaurs because RAWWWRRRR! *Added a button to Hacks to allow you to set the target to the next milestone. *(Finally!) added an explanation in the WTF page, and a line on the infinity cube's tooltip, about the cube softcap. *Added a bunch of new Sellout Shop Goodies, mostly for Cards! There's a Rainbow Heart, a couple of new consumables in Boosts 2, and a new page (Spacial 4) with some more permanent items. *There's also an Ascended Newbie^4 Pack available, if you've snagged the other Ascended Newbie Packs. As you can guess, it contains mostly the new shiny toys! *Okay I'm done selling out and typing words in this patch note, go play <3! -4G December 14 2019 Build 1.003-1 "MERRY HOTFIX-MAS" * Fixed several challenge completion tooltips claiming you got the old, smaller bonuses. You didn't. * Fixed an acc slot put on "sale" for a higher AP price. :thinking emoji: December 13 2019 Build 1.003 "MURRY KRISSMUSS AND HAPPY HOOLIDAYS" * Added a bunch of KRISSMUSS goodness! KRISSMUSS is a nonspecific NGU holiday that totally isn't like Christmas! It still has a fat guy in a red suit and gifts, though. * Added a special KRISSMUSS present for you, in the money pit menu. Check the shiny red/green button! There's something for everyone in it! * Re-added the KRISSMUSS theme, for a limited time. Scorch out your retinas with some red/white/green stripped menu borders! * Fixed a lotta tiny old/annoying bugs that accumulated over the months. Still like, 50+ remaining :D! * Added a couple secret festive art changes. * CHALLENGES GOT REWORKED. People complained about the tedium of completing 20/25/80 challenges, and I agree! So, a lot of those challenges got reduced to 5 or 10 completions! Your current completions got approximated to this new system, and rewards have been scaled up to give you the same end-benefit. DON'T PANIC, change is fine. You'll be fine. I love you. * A buncha stuff in the Sellout Shop is on sale! * Adventure Autoadvance now has a way to "mark" the zone you want it to send you to, instead of it sending you to a zone you'll get insta-killed in. So it actually HELPS now! * Started work on the NEW FEATURE. You won't see anything related to it yet, but deep in the bowels of code I'm building something huge. ETA January-ish. * I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday season with Family and Friends and Kittens <3. I love you all! November 19 2019 Build 1.002 "Adventure GRAFIX & Endgame Content!" * First off, the Adventure menu now has ART. Amazing. All the enemies you encounter will have their portrait shown in the middle section of the screen - this includes TITANS, the ITOPOD, and any enemy that didn't have existing art yet! * Thanks again to the mighty Musluk for whipping up 99 new pieces of sexy art! * Added new UI beneath automerge and boost for autotransform, if you have that unlocked! This is my apology for moving the auto transform setting in patch 1.001. Sorry :c * Kitten Mech and Rob Boss are no longer premature eject-ulators. * New Sellout Sales! An Accessory Slot, MacGuffin slots, blue heart and lazy ITOPOD Shifter are on sale now. * (Newbies, avert your gaze now or be spoiled on lategame content!) * Added 2 new perks, 9 new Quirks, and 5 new wishes - mostly for the lategame! * One Sadistic Perk was "downgraded" to Evil, and also had its cost reduced. tl;dr - easier to get that perk. * Anyone who chose the obviously correct choice of newbie prize (the kitty), will receive the 50k AP that you get for the other, inferior option. The "Mystery Prize" option is also now labelled "Pretty Kitty". * Fixed a bunch of minor bugs and typos. * Added a sentient pineapple. October 21 2019 Build 1.001 "Newbie Tweaks & Major New QOL!" * Taking in a lot of new feedback from you cute little newbies, I've made a bunch of small tweaks to the early game This Includes: * Hiding more buttons early on, until they're actually relevant. * Improved drop chance from Caves by about 20%, and from HSB by about 30%. * Reduced scaling EXP cost of the first 12 inventory spaces, down to a flat 2 EXP each, and basic Filter 100 => 20 EXP. * ITOPOD kills now award EXP from floors 1-149, both when online and offline. Previously this didn't kick in until floor 150. * Added/highlighted more text on several key items to help explain things better. * Some UI is now hidden til you're closer to unlocking them, to declutter the UI for newbies. * Added a hover tooltip on the inventory menu button to highlight major keyboard shortcuts. * From now until whenever I decide to take it out, loading your file will grant you a SPOOPY new player portrait! Spoopy is like Spooky, but even scarier. * Fixed a ton of small bugs and typos that you probably won't notice. * (Newbies, avert your gaze now, spoilers incoming) * Upgraded the Filtering and ordering system for Perks, Quirks, and Wishes! You can now remove upgrades from the list which you either can't afford, can't get in your difficulty, or already reached max level on! You can also sort what remains by either the base cost of each upgrade or by the cost to max. These settings also save to your file now! * Fixed Titan 10 having a way, way too high hp regen requirement for autokill. October 4 2019 Build 1.000-1 "Tiny Hotfix" * STEAM: Fixed everyone being named Bob - you should new see your Steam name in the Fight Boss and Adventure menus instead. We'll miss you, Bob. :c * Fixed several wishes that weren't applying their effects - as always I blame everyone but myself. * Fixed a few icons being blurry/jpeg'd. * Added a tooltip reminder when hovering over the AP packs that you need the Steam Overlay enabled to get the purchase confirmation to show. October 1 2019 Build 1.000 "Welcome, Steam Players! Also, Sadistic Difficulty!" * First off, NGU IDLE is now out on Steam! Hooray! I hope all the new players trying out this game enjoy it, this has been a passion project turned full time job of mine for the last 2 years now! * On Steam, head to the "Info n Stuff" tab and you claim 7 free daily spins and 2 unique player portraits! Daily spins are spins you get daily to get... stuff. Daily. They're great! * The rest of this patch is for existing players, Steam newbies can go play the game now. * SADISTIC Difficulty has been created! If you've beaten Titan 9v4 and defeated boss 301 in Evil difficulty, you can take the plunge into Sadistic. Everything gets much harder in Sadistic as you'd expect, but tons of upgrades unlock for you! * Added 34 new Perks, 29 new Quirks, and 31 new Wishes! Most of these go with the newly added Sadistic Difficulty, but a few are obtainable in Evil. * Added Items 345-389. * Added several new portraits to go with the item sets. * Added a new Zone in Evil difficulty, and two zones in Sadistic difficulty! * Added a new titan in Sadistic difficulty! * Added a bunch of new damage messages, from ~1e19 all the way up to the max damage you can possibly deal! (1e38) * Nerfed Exile drop rates a lot, cause they were hilariously easy to max-cap. * Tweaked some of the core math done on progress bar-based features. Your speeds might be slightly higher/lower, don't worry about it. * Daily Spin AP has been changed to show the actual AP you gain after bonuses, instead of Base AP. AP spins were better than you thought they were! :D * Changed Sellout shop sales! Lucky Charms, Inventory Merge Slots, Red Heart, and Faster Wishes are on sale this time! * A few more QOL purchases were added as well, plus 36 more inv spaces! * Also added an accessory slot you can only buy in Evil difficulty or beyond! August 9 2019 Build .427-2 "And Another One!" * Fixed Exile V3 loot drop chance being 10x rarer than advertised. oops. August 8 2019 Build .427-1 "Oh Boy, Another Hotfix!" * Fixed several places where boss names weren't appearing at all. August 8 2019 Build .427 "Story and Boss Portraits Update!" * Added Story for bosses 151-190! This story can only be seen when you reach it on Evil difficulty - You gotta work for that deep lore! * Added 40 new boss portraits to go with the additional story! * Further tweaked how the main menu fetches the cloud save on Kong to be more-er gooder-er. * Fixed Wish offline progress not accounting for minimum-time reduction perks/quirks. * You can now save your currently active diggers to a list, and then click "cap saved diggers" to well... cap every digger saved in that list. It saves clicks, it's wonderful. * Beardverse enemy stats slightly reduced (~750k vs 800-900k). * Buffed GM V3/V4 loot a good deal. * New Sales! All Energy and Magic pottion varieties 15% off, poop and pills 20% off, pink heart 10% off! * Fixed several little bugs. July 25 2019 Build .426-1 "And A Hotfix Already" * Tweaked how the main menu fetches the cloud save on Kong to be more gooder. * Oh by the way I added a new hack and forgot to mention it. Whoops. July 25 2019 Build .426 "Main Menu and Love for the Newbies! <3" * Added a Main Menu to the game. Every time you load NGU, you'll now be shown a main menu screen, where you can select to load your autosave, you cloud/backup save, start a new game, or load a file from your computer. This was added to hopefully improve communication about the state of your saves, and help avoid save file loss! * Significantly buffed EXP drops from Tutorial Zone => HSB. Yes, these zones could drop EXP before (<1% chance for bosses) Now the odds are 5%-15% * Buffed GRB's Base EXP Drops: 30 => 35 * Added a line in the tutorial about bosses dropping EXP * Added 12 new Perks, 4 new Quirks, and 4 new Wishes! Most of these additions have a brand new effect! * Added a new player portrait! * Changed all of the sales, then changed them back to exactly what they were already! * Fixed a number of display bugs and some under the hood changes to online saves. * Fixed some wishes having a lower bonus than advertised, mainly for resource 3 cap. Your resource 3 cap might be higher when you load! * NOTE: Online saves will keep working on previous of NGU for another week or so after this patch, but after that you'll need to be on build .426 to access you online saves! July 12 2019 Build .425-1 "This is Fine." * Fixed new EXP purchase covering up the daycare slot purchase. Woops! * Fixed there only being a hard-cap of 3 wish slots yet you can get 4 in total. Woopsie doopsie! * Fixed a couple display issues with the new perks. Oopsie doops! * Adjusted 4G's ass. July 12 2019 Build .425 “Player Portraits and WISHES!” * Added 75 WISHES to the game. These totally legal wishes run by the not-mafia-affiliated fairies will make your wishes come true! They take a lotta time and effort to figure out though, and so you’ll need to help out and use everything you got to speed up the process! This feature uses all 3 resources heavily, and will unlock some truly awesome stat boosts and unique bonuses! * Added a few endgame perks. More perks and quirks to come soon! * Added some additional rewards to evil Troll challenges. * Added PLAYER PORTRAITS to the fight boss menu! There are about 43 portraits to unlock, most of them come with completing item sets, and portrays your hero wearing the gear. * Added a cap-all button to Blood Magic * Added Inventory-Merging! Each slot of inventory merging converts an inventory slot into a merge slot! This means any item placed in this slot will have automerge/autoboost applied! * Added the SEXY PLAYER FASHION PACK to the sellout shop, under “Special Packs”. For 110 Kreds/$11.11 on Kartridge you’ll unlock 10 hand-crafted player Portraits made by the lovely Musluk, and also I’ll throw in like 100 kreds($10) worth of AP! * Sale changes! Daycare Speed 10% off! Improved loot filter 10% off! Res3 pots, Lazy Itopod Shifter and Accessory slot 15% off! * New Sellout items added: The Pink Heart, Inventory Automerge slots, and Faster Wishes! May 29 2019 Build .423 "More Art, Kong Badges, and Improved Kartridge Saving!" * Added Boss Art for Bosses 101-150! We're all caught up now! Thanks again to the wonderful Musluk for the weird and hilarious pics! * Two Badges have been added to the Kongregate and Kartridge versions! This should mainly appeal to new players or the super noobies, they're fairly easy badges after all. Enjoy! * Tweaked the automated backup save system for Kartridge. Instead of NGUBackup.txt being overwritten every 30 minutes, two files are now written instead, NGUBackup.txt and NGUBackup2.txt. TLDR: if you lose your autosave, you have two backups to try to load! If one fails, the other ought to work! * If you load a file from a future build of NGU into an older version of the game, you are now directed to check for updates instead of a stupid " File not found!" message. * Kartridge saves now use the 24-hour system in their file names. RIP Americans. * Tweaked the rarity of a secret special item because apparently it is THE LITERAL END OF THE WORLD for it to be as rare as it is, for some people. Yeah, i'm putting you guys on blast in the patch notes. Deal with it! May 18 2019 Build .422 "New Zones, New Titan, Free Spins and Lots of Fancy Art!" * Added 3 new zones and a new titan, extending the progression a good deal! * Added items 301-342- * You'll notice some items have a "Wish Speed" bonus. This currently does nothing but will have a major impact in a future patch! * Fixed a bug where Titan 8 dropped more often than the displayed odds. Big oops. * Fixed a bug where Titan 7 didn't drop loot sometimes. Also oops! * Fixed a bug with Titan 8's AI that made it more annoying to fight than it should have. Also slightly nerfed the explosion attack. * Added 19 new quirks that improve a lot a different stats! * Added BOSS PORTRAITS for Bosses 1-74 to the Fight Boss menu! The art was provided courtesy of the very handsome and talented Musluk. Blow plenty of kisses their way! * Gaudy, Mega Lands, and Beardverse gear has been slightly buffed. Again! * For those on Kartridge: The game now automatically creates a backup save in the same folder as the autosave, named NGUBackup.txt! If you ever have an issue with your autosave be sure to load this to recover your progress! * Sales have been swapped out! * Permanently reduced the price of beast butter by 50%. I can't offer refunds for stuff already bought, please understand and don't cram my inbox fuller than a can of sardines :C. * Added a SPECIAL PROMO if you check out the game on Kartridge! Head to the Info n Stuff menu and you'll be able to claim 7 free daily spins! You might also try playing the game on Kartridge but I'm a patch note, not a cop. April 19 2019 Build .421-1 "That's Been Buggy for How Long?" * Fixed the Augment Speed MacGuffin never working all this time. Wowee. * Changed the wording on the update checker for Kartridge. FYI, to update the game on Kartridge, go to your games Library on the Kartridge App! April 15 2019 Build .421-1 "Just Some Optimizations" * I dug through dirty old code stored in the attic and sprucened it up a bit. Things should run a bit smoother for everyone. * Added 2880 * 1800 resolution on Kartridge for fancy rich people who have 4k monitors. * Files loaded on Kartridge now properly fetch your Kartridge username. The army of generic Bobs has been vanquished! * Fixed a few minor bugs. April 10 2019 Build .420 "NGU IDLE IS ON KARTRIDGE!" * If you didn't read the line right above this, NGU IDLE IS NOW ON KARTRIDGE! * Don't know what Kartridge is? It's the PC Gaming platform that Kongregate is developing! You can visit kartridge.com and download NGU IDLE for free as a standalone game, which offers a less resource intensive, smoother, sexier experience! April 9 2019 Build .416-2 "Guess how many of these will come II" * Found two hits to the game's cpu usage and removed them. * Fixed a few minor bugs April 9 2019 Build .416-1 "Guess how many of these will come I" * I accidentally turned off the online save button at some point and didn't notice until now. That's a big oopsy! April 9 2019 Build .416 "Resource 3 and Hacks!" *Strap yourselves in, this is a big one. * Added RESOURCE 3 to the game! You can unlock this by defeating a certain Titan. Resource 3 is a resource much like Energy or Magic that you'll be allocating in new features, moving forward. * The game will randomly generate a name for this resource when you unlock it, but you can also head to page 2 of the Settings menu and name it yourself, and change the colour of the bar! * Also Added Hacks! This is the feature that you will allocate Resource 3 into, and is very sexy and fun. * Added Items 294-300. * Randomly decided to give the Money Pit menu a visual makeover! You can also see the Daily Spin timer from the the pit menu now. * Found some settings while fidgeting with the port that should make the art a bit cleaner to look at in higher resolutions. * Added a new resolution, 1440 * 900! Modern technology never ceases to amaze me. * Added a ton of perks, bringing the total to 108! There are a series of perks to improve Resource 3 stats (like power,bars,cap), and also several new perks to make Idle Questing a lot better! * Evil No-NGU, No Equipment, and No Time Machine Challenges all got special rewards added! * Redesigned the top input section to cram more buttons in. Great UI wooooooo * Revamped some of the gear bonuses from NERD => GM to add Resource 3 bonuses. Overall the E/M stats were reduced slightly. * Added WTF tutorials for Hacks and MacGuffins. * Added a bunch of Sellout Shop Items, including: Consumables for Resource 3, a Macguffin Slot, a Grey Heart, an Accessory slot, and custom input buttons for Resource 3. * Added a ~Special Kred Pack~ For those who unlock Resource 3. 225 kreds, gives you a bunch of AP, the newest Heart and consumables, and a fully custom Colour Picker for Resource 3! You also get a personalized Number if you want! * Added Matrix Kitty to the Kitty Art Pack. Thanks fbrauer! * Removed 4G's ass. * Added 4G's ass. Mar 5, 2019 Build .415-1 "4G's Patented Hotfix" * Fixed issue with gear swapping not reflecting cap changes. Mar 5, 2019 Build .415 "NGU Cap Button has Arrived" * Added a CAP button to all NGUs. It does what you imagine - click it to put in Energy/Magic such that the NGU will cap out in speed. The buttons unlock after you defeat The Beast * Not only that, but if you visit the Sellout Shop, you can unlock a setting to modify what % of cap gets input when you click the cap button! This can be useful when idling for long periods, and you want to be sure the NGU levelling pace doesnt slow down as you gain more levels. Set it to, say, 105% and now capping puts in 105% of what it normally would! * Not only THAT, but there's a "cap all" button in each NGU menu that will act as if you clicked "cap' from top to bottom for each NGU. * Added more Story! Get ready for the most thrilling —lore— dump of your life. * Fixed a bug where tier 7 animated spins gave no reward (the no-BS spins worked fine). lol. * Fixed a bug where MacGuffin Muffins would give less/no benefit to rebirths days. * Removed that ugly text in the tutorial Back" or Advance" and replaced it with a pretty picture. * Added a tooltip to the Questing button to give a quick overview of any quest you're on. * Added 4G's Ass (unavailable) Feb 20, 2019 Build .414 "Oh My God It's An Update" * Fleshed out the Quirks a bit more, and added a few more Perks too! * One special (and goofy) Perk is the Fibonacci Perk. Each time you level this perk up to the next number in the Fibonacci sequence, you'll receive a new and secret bonus! It costs 500 PP per level and has 1597 levels in total, with about 17 special perks you can unlock within! * Added an option to use/not use Major Quests, if some are available. Yes, this means you can do Minor Quests whenever you want! * Fixed several typos and ftiny formatting issues. * Fixed a couple issues with hard resetting. * Added a typo in these patch notes to compensate. * Added 37.5% more LOVE :heart: Jan 31, 2019 Build .413 "Happy Anniversary, NGU!" * As of Feb 3 it'll be one year of NGU Idle on Kongregate! Yaaaaaaaay! * As a thank you for being a friend, I've given everyone 7 bonus daily spins! They give the same prizes and bump up your total spin count as you'd expect. * For this very special update, I've also added in a metric buttload of content! * Three more fruits have been added! The Fruit of Power Delta, Watermelon, and the Fruit of MacGuffin Beta! * Added 2 new zones onto the end of Evil difficulty: The Meta Lands and The Interdimensional Party! Meta lands is slightly tougher than nerd V2, and it scales from there. * Also added a new TITAN, appearing beyond the newly added zones! * Added items 251-293. That's a lotta items. * Added the NUMBER, Blood, and Adventure MacGuffins! * Added a new feature: QUESTING! If you can defeat the Beast, you will prove yourself heroic enough to grind for another type of currency, Quirk Points :D! * Added Quirks, to go along with the Questing feature. These are like Perks, except I took off the 'Pe' and slapped in 'Qui'. It’s genius. They use Quirk Points that you earn from Questing! There’s about 20 Quirks to start, and more will come! * Added a few Perks that help out the Questing feature too! * Added 2 'Buy all custom inputs' button for Energy and Magic EXP purchases. This will simultaneously buy the custom inputs for power, cap, and bars. * Fixed a bug where trying to input a new target for a rapidly filling Augment or NGU would keep getting erased. * The looting system has been majorly reworked for Chocolate World and beyond. Previously you were given a small flat chance of a drop, and then more was given based on a formula that took your drop chance bonus directly. If you had very low drop chance bonus, it sucked to loot. Now, there is no more flat drop chance chance, but the formula uses the cube root of your drop chance bonus. In general, it should be way more generous and forgiving to players with smaller drop chance bonuses. * Added a whole lotta stuff to Sellout shop, to please the corporate overlords! Some new shiny upgrades and a consumable for the Questing feature, a new accessory slot, a couple small QOL upgrades, a Kitty Art pack (:o), the Orange Heart, and you can now buy PP if you really, really want to. * There's also an Ascended Ascended Pack, if you bought the Ascended Newbie pack and it wasn't ascended enough for you. For 225 Kreds you get some of the new upgrades coming for Questing, the Orange Heart, plus a lot of other goodies! And, you get the GOLDEN KITTY Jan 12, 2019: .412-4 "FFS 4G Fix ur Broken Ygg" * Fixed fruits not getting da poopy when you harvest-all. Jan 12, 2019: .412-3 "Crushed by A Grand Piano" * Fixed new fruits activating using the wrong cost in certain situations. * Fixed Energy/Magic input turning a number into something like X Million into just X. (Thanks Blaze!) Jan 11, 2019: .412-2 "Crushed by Another Giant Bug" * Fixed several issues related to fruit and seed yields when using the harvest-all buttons. * Fixed a/d navigation turning your input to 1 because reasons. Jan 11, 2019: .412-1 "Crushed by a Giant Bug" * Fixed very nasty bug which caused rebirths to not actually reset stuff in certain situations. Jan 11, 2019: .412 "The Land of 1000 NitPicks - Crushed" * 164+ minor bugs/typos/formatting issues have been fixed via a giant "Nitpick list" that was handed to me by TBlazeWarriorT! The full, raw list can be found here: https://pastebin.com/3KjWwEik * Some highlights are: Fixed several UI elements not swapping to dark theme, Improved formatting and bugfixes in the stats breakdown, diggers preview their effects when inactive, anti flicker added to Adv Training and beards, MacGuffin spells now activate the purple light when off cooldown, and puh-lenty more! * The Lazy ITOPOD Shifter setting is now toggleable inside the ENTER THE ITOPOD menu. * You can now start the itopod from your max floor-1 instead of -10. The lowest max floor is also now 1, instead of 20. Why didn't I do that in the first place? * The Energy/Magic Input box now accepts numbers in a lot of different formats, and displays them a lot more prettily! :3 * The Troll popup in the Troll Challenge is now 500% more trolly c:. * For example, you can now input a number with commas (ie: 9,234,444,876), m/b/t/q suffixes (ie: 54m becomes 54,000,000), and scientific notation (5e+6 => 5,000,000). The prettier formatting also works on the custom input buttons! * 3 New perks have been added! 2 perks make iron pill suck a little less in the mid/endgame, and a lategame perk to get an extra daycare slot! Yaaaay! * 2 New fruits have been added: The Fruit of Rage and The Fruit of MacGuffins. * Clockwork boots now drop with more boosts. Say that five times fast. * The newbie experience has (hopefully) been revamped. The tutorial tooltips should be easier to follow, A lot of buttons and menus that were unnecessary to see as a newbie are now hidden until the appropriate time, etc. Newbies are a precious resource that we must all try to conserve! * New files now begin with 24 inventory spaces (2 rows) instead of 10. * The PACK OF PISSED OFF DUDES has been released! Find in it the special offers menu in the 4G sellout shop. For 565 kreds, you can you have your name immortalized in NGU, as a randomly generated ITOPOD enemy! You'll also see your name at any time in a supporter list, found in the Info N' Stuff menu. * The *first* time you purchase the PACK OF PISSED OFF DUDES, you also get AP equal to the 400 kred pack for free! * Also, most Sellout Shop purchases now lock the button when you've bought them fully. * 8 D~~~ Older Builds *Build History 2018